Artbooki
left|80px Artbooki (nazywane także "artami") są sposobem na wyrażenie siebie. Możesz do nich dodawać tekst, MS zdjęcia, filmy z youtube i wiele więcej. Użytkownicy wymyślili już wiele "serii", rodzajów artbooków, ale nadal powstają nowe. W Artbokach sławnych osób lub tych które mają wiele like'ów, większość osób się reklamuje swoimi filmami, lookami i artbookami. Rodzaje Artbooków Obrazki Niektórzy użytkownicy tworzą za pomocą artbooków prawdziwe arcydzieła. obrazek1.png Jack ab.png Emoji-Kissy-Face.png Artbok.png Im vgages.jpg Bez tytułu (1).png Kr19.png CQ3KcekXAAAPNd4.jpg CMX7gCWUAAAaadg.png Screenshot 2015-07-17-09-53-03 1.jpg Msp snapshot.png Artbook,,,,,.PNG 67qwuj.png Nyan1.png Igdgg.png Untitled16.png RsunekkresekD.png Kresek.png Images (5).jpg Imhggages.png Art 1.png Images (4).jpg Images (3).jpg Images (2).jpg Imbfgfages (1).jpg Ggvv1.jpg -1.png 1bfv5.jpg Images (10).jpg Imfages (2).png Polecabne.jpg Hhh.png Images (9).jpg Images (8).jpg Images (7).jpg Images (6).jpg CD2H8U0UEAAbbD5.png 1 (g6).png Art-przedstawiający-skajpa.png Images (14).jpg Images (12).jpg Ga3.png Ag2.png Snapshot3.png Imagegs (3).png Projekty Użytkownicy potrafią stworzyć w artbookach różne kreacje, wykorzystując nie tylko ubrania, ale także np. przedmioty, postacie z gier itd. Mjprojekt.png projekt_marzycielka.png projekt4.png X czy Y? Artbooki tego rodzaju mają proste zadanie - pokazać, co wybrałaby większość użytkowników. Twórca artbooka daje nam najczęściej dwie możliwości, a my możemy powiedzieć, co nam bardziej odpowiada (najczęściej na zasadzie - love it lub komentarz) niebo_pieklo.png Zdjecie na bloga nr.14..png Screenshot_2015-07-17-09-47-55_1.jpg 66gf.png Images (11).jpg Imagges (1).png Vs.png MSP 56.PNG Tesco!.png Images (13).jpg Historyjki Najczęściej złożone z kilku artbooków. Gdy artbook osiągnie odpowiednią ilość love it, pojawia się kolejna część historyjki. hisotyjka1.png Sposob_na_rysowanie_a_star_hc.jpg Moje tajemnice/wpadki Artbooki dotyczące użytkowników, najczęściej ich życia prywatnego. Za odpowiednią ilość love it/komentarzy, twórca artbooka ujawnia kolejną tajemnicę/wpadkę. tajemnice1.png Informacyjne Artbooki informacyjne, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, informują nas o czymś. Często dotyczą "akcji" organizowanych przez użytkowników lub np. o odejściu z MSP. Niektórzy też w artbookach informują o nowym filmie. Arli - informacja.png Afera o zmiane skóry na inny kolor.jpg Prośba o niereklamowanie.png 3125144187_1_3_RMT2bAVF.png Uważaj_na_internet_!.png Uwaga Qk big.jpg Zemsta z Mh big.jpg Zhejtowali.png Artbook2.png Castingi Użytkownicy w artbookach bardzo często też organizują castingi do filmów. Wypisują potrzebne im role wraz z wymaganiami, dzięki czemu nie muszą szukać aktorów, bo najczęściej ludzie sami się zgłaszają. Casting Number 1 By HejeQ.png MSP3 - Kopia.png Artystyczne Rzadko zawierają treść słowną, zazwyczaj opierają się na ładnym ułożeniu kształtów, rzeczy lub ubrań. Są zazwyczaj niedoceniane przez graczy i rzadko spotyka się je w Top Artbookach. Z biegiem czasu artystyczne ArtBooki zaczęły przyjmować formę Premier lub Zwiastunów, które mają na celu zachęcenia graczy do obejrzenia filmu. Screenshot 16.png Art2.png Screenshot 15.png Art1.png Ciekawostki * MSP wprowadziło artbooki ok. maja 2011r. *W połowie kwietnia 2015r., moderacja dodała do artbooków kolorowe kształty. *Jeśli posiadasz artbooki stworzone w starszym systemie to gdy spróbujesz je edytować, pojawi się stare menu, a nie to nowe. *Po dodaniu kształtów wiele movie star zaczęło robić artbooki przedstawiające rzeczy intymne, do dziś możemy spotkać się z takimi przypadkami. Co gorsza, artbooki te dostają dużo love-it'ów. *Najbardziej lubianym ArtBookiem jest ,,Pomysł dla booni :), autorstwa #LLuzzz#. Przedstawia on pomysł, żeby dawać ubrania dla Boonie. Posiada ponad 67 tys. love it i zarobił on ponad 650 tys. fame. *Tła klubów wykorzystują ten sam układ, co stare artbooki. *Obecnie popularne są również artbooki ,,ostatni love wygrywa'' lub rozdania unikatów za darmo. __BEZSPISU__ Kategoria:Elementy gry